The Doctor's Proximity
by lettingyourheartwin
Summary: A restless night for Ms. Amy Pond.


_A/N: I own nothing...but I sure wish I did! _

_So Close- Jon Mclaughlin_

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far we are so close_

In twenty minutes, two years ago, her life was changed. The Raggedy Doctor had returned, helped her save Earth, and flown off in his time machine. And it was starting to sound silly now that she had said it for the billionth time to herself. But she remembered the previous townsfolk of Leadworth had made it very clear that the strange man was nothing but a fairy-tale. A clever "get away" for a lonely little Scottish girl in an English village.

But it was real…it wasn't a fairy tale…it wasn't pretend and that's exactly how she wanted to keep it.

Within reach, it was. Her famous happy end of marrying Rory, her childhood friend. The only friend she had for twelve or fourteen years. The only friend besides the permanent friend that she had made with the man she was traveling with now. But then he came back. He astounded everyone, even her, with his return. He came back, and she finally got to prove to everyone how right she was all along. She wasn't insane. She was just Amelia. Just Amy Pond. Just the girl who waited.

So on nights that she couldn't sleep, this is where she found herself. Thinking had forced itself into her brain and refused her to let her mind rest. Instead of sleeping, it took her to the console.

Hearing a shuffle awoke her from the daze that she had slipped into as the Doctor joined her at her side. Crossing his legs to the ground so that they were in equal sitting positions.

"Hello Pond." He said confidently.

"Doctor. It's the middle of the night." She said raising her eyebrows, "and you're still in your braces and bowtie." her voice shifted uncomfortably, as did the Doctor.

"Well," he began, "I'm not one who is much for sleeping, find it pointless really. I mean, I have all of time and space. Why waste it sleeping. I generally travel around the Tardis at night while you're resting. Which is what you should be doing right now. Your body clock needs to shut down. It's only-"

"Doctor!" Amy exclaimed, putting her hand over his mouth. "I get it." She said staring into his eyes. Noticing the intensity of them sweeping over her.

Silence swept through the time machine, almost as if had sent a metaphorical broom to clean up the words that they weren't meant to say, and Amy slowly removed her hand from his mouth.

Before she moved to get up, the Doctor grabbed her wrist. Gently, much like the time he was trying to convince her who he really was. Electricity shot through her body, causing her blood to speed its way through her arm and chest. Suddenly, he leaned into her, capturing her lips with his. An eruption similar to a volcano occurred inside of her. It sent molten lava dripping into her stomach and caused the butterflies inside to burst like fireworks. Sending little pops through out her entire body. It sent her mind spinning, because he was initiating this intimate moment between them. She wasn't forcing him, and it was nice. And in the rush of it all, it felt like her heart was on fire.

She felt his hand move slowly from her wrist to the spaces in between her fingers, and felt as his fingers slowly integrated themselves with hers. Like they had always had a home there. His other hand crept slowly to cup her cheek.

For Amy, it was everything she had pictured.

And she knew that for the Doctor, it was everything that he needed.

She released him from the kiss and stood, her mind suddenly clearer than she ever thought possible. So far away in some random galaxy, she had managed to be so close to who had brought her there.

He rested his forehead on hers for only a few seconds before freeing his grip from her cheek.

"Goodnight, Amelia."

A smile crossed her features as she took the steps carefully and one at a time, letting the past few minutes sink into her. It was only until she noticed her body froze, and her eyes fell to their entangled hand. Her green eyes met his brown ones, and she let go of him. A soft smile gracing her features.

Not realizing how far they had come in only a short time.

"Night Doctor."


End file.
